


I'm Not Being Paid

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abused Peter, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, BABCIA, BAMF Stiles, Cute Peter, Homophobia, Laura is a cunt, Laura is mean to Peter, M/M, No Hale Fire, Peter's family are assholes, Seriously a bitch, Stiles family loves Peter lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: All Stiles wanted to do was meet his fiance's family. After being together for three years (engaged for one of them) Stiles thought it was time.And yeah, Peter had told him the stories. Told him that his family wasn't great, but Stiles never realized it could be this bad.





	I'm Not Being Paid

“So how much is he paying you?” Laura’s voice rung out during a sprout of silence, gaze trained on Stiles, who was understandably confused. 

“Sorry?” Stiles asked, looking around the table. He was near the head where Talia sat, Peter to his left and Derek on Peter’s left who sat at Talia’s right hand. Her husband was on the left, followed by Laura and Cora and then the extended family began, a very large collection of  _ others _ , more of Peter’s siblings and aunts and cousins and  _ so many _ children at the far end. 

“Who much is Uncle Peter paying you to lie?” Laura explained, putting her fork down and staring hard at Stiles. 

Stiles, who for his part was still horribly confused, glanced around the table for help (the ridiculously large table) and got none, “I’m really unsure about what I’m lying about?”

“Oh, my dear niece seems to think I'm paying you to pretend to be my boyfriend.” Peter drawled, amusement flooding his tone but his jaw was set tight, his shoulders tense. 

And Stiles, well he never  _ had _ reacted properly to things. Hell this whole thing with Peter only happened because he had watched the guy verbally rip apart a man for being rude to his wife and his reaction was to ask him out (he had a thing for power and displays of dominance, whatever.). So, Laura heavily insulting both him and his boyfriend, well, he laughed. Then Peter stiffened even further when Laura said, “I mean, it wouldn't be his  _ first  _ time.” 

Stiles stopped laughing and looked at Peter. The man was clearly uncomfortable (or not so clearly since Stiles could only tell in the slight tremble of his right index finger) but was impeccable at hiding it, “Dear, I hired an escort to  _ escort _ to an event. I was never lying nor paying them for lying.” 

Laura just scoffed at that, and muttered something about prostitutes.

“Nah, Peter doesn't pay me for sex, I do that for free.” Stiles said casually, sending a quick grin to Peter and taking a bite of his mashed potatoes. Fuck they were good. 

“Well just don't get too comfortable. Peter never keeps his … toys around for very long.” Laura shot back, grinning rudely at her uncle. 

Which woah not cool. Stiles knew all about his failed attempts at dating, women and men alike who were with him solely for his fame and money. Peter was a relatively successful actor who had a good modeling career before that. He had a pretty amount of money, but Stiles had literally known none of that when they first met. Or for their first few dates. Actually, Stiles had gotten to the point where he got so annoyed with Peter always taking the bill that he made a scene at a restaurant about it, for baying Peter from spending money on him for at least two whole weeks. So yeah,  _ not _ there for the money. It was fucking nice, though, and he wasn't going to say  _ no _ . Hell for their six month anniversary Peter took them to a fuxking  _ island _ that he  _ owned _ and Stiles promptly  _ died _ ! 

So yeah, lots of people had taken advantage of Peter for his money, but somehow it was his fault? At least Peter’s older sister Talia had always told him so. Bullshit, if you ask Stiles. 

“Talia, if you could  _ please _ ask your daughter to be quiet, I would really appreciate that.” Stiles drawled, leaning into Peter’s side and pressing a small kiss to the man's shoulder just to see Laura lift her lip in disgust. 

“Has no one taught you manners! Respect your elders, boy.” Talia scoffed, or well,  _ tried _ to. 

“Oh, the thing is sweetheart, if you don't get her to shut up,  _ I’ll _ have to, and I promise it won't be nearly as pleasant.” Stiles said in a sweet voice, smiling kindly at the older woman. 

“Are you threatening me! I'm older than you! My Uncle’s money can only protect you from so much, whore!” Laura hissed, leaning forward at the table. 

“You don't want to do this.” Stiles warned. 

“Oh I do. Did Peter ever tell you about Olivia?” Laura said with a smirk, leaning back. 

Stiles looked over and saw Peter go rigid, his eyes unfocused. Stiles gripped his hand tight, a solid reminder that it was okay. Olivia had been, as Peter had once called her, the love of his adolescent life. Not his life now, that was Stiles (Peter had been very quick to define) and had left him absolutely gutted. They had gotten together and moved serious rather quickly, she had been a friend of Laura's. Turns out, it had all been a sick prank. Olivia pretended for two years to be the perfect girlfriend, even getting Peter to marry her before leaving him stranded at the altar, the only noise being Laura’s laughter. Turns out they had been reaping the benefits of Peter's money, not as plentiful during his late twenties but enough so that Olivia could have a place to live and nearly all she wanted. She had also been pretty emotionally abusive, always hot and cold and would yell at Peter for things he hadn't done, blame him for problems he hadn't caused. 

The man hadn't dated someone seriously for almost 20 years after that, until Stiles. And now, Stiles was pissed, because it had taken Peter three years to tell Stiles all of this, and how his family hadn't even stepped in, how Laura's mother, his  _ sister _ hadn't done a thing, “I didn't come here unprepared. If you want to get into this, sure, but be ready to lose.” Stiles said, leaning forward and slightly in front of Peter, eyes cold as he sneered at Laura. 

“Bring it on, I doubt Peter could have anything on me, and since you're working for him, it means neither do you.”

“Peter,” Stiles said softly, running a hand through the man's hair and tightly grabbing his neck, “You want me to scare her, or destroy her.”

“Really up to you, darling.” Peter said quietly, barely making eye contact with the boy which just spurred him on. 

“‘Kay  _ bitch _ ,” Stiles spit, ignoring the outraged gasps, “Depuy Kitchsur,” Laura’s eyes narrowed but she said nothing, her mouth drawn into a thin line, “Michael, Sarah.” With those two names Laura paled, leaning back in her seat with wide eyes. Most of the table were looking at him now, all thoroughly confused as to what had just happened, “Disrespect either of them again, and I’ll let everyone know who they are.”

“You wouldn't dare!” Laura cried in outrage, but Stiles was already pulling out his phone and opening his camera roll. 

“Talia, I’d love for you to meet your grandchildren.” Stiles said with a wide smile, holding out his phone of two seven year old twins, one boy and one girl, both adorable as all hell. 

Laura started to yell curse words then, jumping up from the table and screaming at Stiles. Shortly after that Peter and Stiles left, Laura still screaming from the restraint of her father's and brother’s arms. Stiles was just grinning the whole time, laughing as he walked out. Laura had unprotected sex with a much older police officer, got pregnant, had the kids and gave them up for adoption. Sadly, her incredibly Christian family wasn't quite a fan of that. They also weren't a fan of Peter being in a homosexual relationship, but since they hadn't actually told Talia about Stiles or that he was coming to the dinner they couldn't take back the invitation. It had been pretty humorous when they had first gotten there, Talia opening the door and literally praying right there. 

They had gone over for an annual family dinner, the reason for Stiles just could not remember. Peter hadn't particularly wanted to, but after dating for three years (one of those spent engaged) Stiles had wanted to meet some of Peter's family. However, arriving for dinner was as horrible as Peter had thought it would be. During the rest of the evening Stiles had to sit aside and watch Peter’s family verbally abuse him, able to do nothing but pull him into empty rooms and hold him for a few moments here and there. 

But then dinner happened, and Laura, the worst of them all had just wouldn't stop and Stiles had to do something. 

“Peter, let me drive.” Stiles said once the got to the car. It was pretty unnerving how quickly Peter had accepted the request, no one ever drove Peter’s car but Peter (like not even valet services), “When we get home, I’m going to give the best blowjob i possibly can, then we’ll take a bath together and I’ll make us cocoa.”

“You don't make it as good as Babcia.” Peter said with a little pout, Stiles heart warming at his fiancé referring to Stiles’ own grandmother as his own. Stiles’ family had quickly taken Peter in, not one person batting an eyelash at the age difference. His Babcia had even pulled Peter aside and taught him how to make Paczki. 

Yeah, Peter's family was full of hateful bigots, but at least Peter had Stiles and Stiles’ family. He’d be fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> So the scene with Laura came into me head, and then I couldn't really think of a story to go with it so I just wrote that, then basically backtracked at the end and explained it lol.  
> this has been sitting 90% finished in my docs for weeks lol!  
> i'm going to try and upload a bunch of older works so that I can properly focus on the two new fics i'm currently writing, and not be as distracted by all these one shots i've started than scrapped lol!!
> 
> hope you enjoy!  
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
